


无罪之锁

by blackmoth



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmoth/pseuds/blackmoth





	无罪之锁

 

 

 

 

莱因哈特蜷缩在冰冷的被子底下，静静地数着自己的心跳声。那是时之女神不为所动的脚步的韵律，冷淡地留给他一长串碎片般的讯息：你对时间的流逝无能为力，你对这世上的一切都无能为力。许多个独自在黑暗中等待的夜晚，他都会听到这无声的宣判。上半夜的月光无法照进来的小房间非常冷，壁炉大概好几个世纪都未曾升起火焰过。他不会为了这种小惠而去向那些人乞求。他心里早就流淌著名为仇恨的岩浆，足够树起屏障。  
他听到门后逐渐接近一阵轻微的脚步声，于是马上跳下床前去开门。 “吉尔菲艾斯。”他低声喊着，紧紧抱住了步伐有些虚浮的红发少年。吉尔菲艾斯侧头与他脸贴着脸，反手带上门。他们一同倒在狭窄的小床上，使其沉重地呻吟了一声。吉尔菲艾斯似乎已经很累了，只是含糊地对他道了一声晚安之后就闭上了眼睛。他的身上散发着沐浴后的湿润水汽。不管有多累，吉尔菲艾斯总是会仔细地清洁好，只为了让莱因哈特抱着他入睡的时候，不会闻到其他恶心的气味。每一次从白雾弥漫的水中站起之后，他都看起来崭崭新新的，仿佛每一个孩子所被抹上的污秽都可以随着水流被洗净，和其他白纸般的生灵一同披上清白无暇的笑脸，可以重新被摘下插在花瓶里——花苞紧紧封闭的光洁外表从不会告诉你内芯腐坏得有多严重。  
而这一切都是他代替你承受的。莱因哈特感到眼睛很烫，但液体似乎都在眼眶内沸腾蒸发殆尽。

 

  
那一天晚上更早些时候，吉尔菲艾斯躺在耶利内克修士的房间里，按照习惯专注地回想着过去的事情，然后莫名地想起了莱因哈特的眼泪。他并没有见过几次，也明白每一次都伴随着金发少年极致的痛苦。那却无法阻碍他认为，莱因哈特展露出来的每一丝情绪的波动都非常美丽，尤其是为了他所流下的每一滴泪水。那些泪水或融进地下、或渗入他的衣襟，却又像美人鱼的眼泪般化作珍珠，颗颗散发着微光，堆砌在他的世界里。  
等到房间里的成年人都好好地纾解了精力之后，他们示意他可以离开了，一面随意地交谈着后天出访的事宜。吉尔菲艾斯努力驱使着暂时无法合拢的双腿慢慢挪动，扶着昏暗走廊边粗粝的石砖墙壁，一寸寸挪进修士和神父专用的浴室，再一次在心里感谢着纳达神父。那一次，好心的最高管理者在不小心闯进盖里克修士的房间后，只是摆了摆手拒绝了邀请，并且提出可以让吉尔菲艾斯洗个热水澡。  
温水轻柔地浸透他的躯壳和精神，他仔细地从里到外清洗着，思考着大人们今天所说的与以往不同的话。他们说，他已经十四岁，快要长大了，或许不再需要他们的教诲了。他明白这一天早晚会到来，只不过以往总会错觉这样的生活看似漫长没有尽头。不论如何，既然他的年纪已经无法再满足这些人，那么莱因哈特也同样没有危险了。  
他从这时开始感到疲惫，又或许是某种满足似的荒谬情感。他已经尽力保护好了莱因哈特的一切，身体和灵魂的纯洁。莱因哈特的心可以不再被仇恨侵蚀了。

 

 

  
而现在，他独自站在里茨戴尔修士的房间里，再也不用努力放空思绪逃避着现实中的一切，只需竖起耳朵倾听走廊上是否有脚步声传来。他找到了莱因哈特没能在卷宗室里找到的私人账本，手握着足以将这儿的诸多暴君收押进铁栅栏之后的证据。这对他来说有些缺乏实感，或许是因为胜利果实来得过于轻易，且是经他人之手，与先前风声鹤唳的黑暗中的工作并不一脉相承。  
口袋里的黄铜钥匙沉甸甸的，并不仅仅是其自身的重量。他想起了今天纳达神父把这串钥匙交给他时的神情，依然觉得怎么也看不清他那幽黑井口般的双眼。  
不论任何时候，与神父独处比起和这座修道院的其他成年人在一起，都会让他有种从深海中挣脱的感觉。他甚至偶尔会联想到去往眠者的国度五年有余的父亲。尽管这位出生在地中海岸边的外乡人深谙含蓄之道，从未言明自身的立场。因此，这场在走廊上开始的交谈，让他困惑到了不安的程度。

“齐格，莱因哈特大概相当厌恶我吧？我只会做些把钥匙交给你们这样的小动作，却从未亲自制止我所目击的罪行。”

他觉得这话题有些尴尬，只得小心回答：“……我想您知道的，他对包括自己在内的人都非常苛刻。您孤身一人，我非常感谢您已经做到的一切。”

“能让他满意的人，也只有你了。”他的脸颊有些发热，只能含糊地应了一声。

“你和莱因哈特都是美丽的孩子。”神父叹了一口气，兀自转向了并不相干的内容。与那温和面孔不符的、残破石雕般的手拂过他的头顶，揉了揉他红玉似的头发。“每当看到你们，日渐老丑的我就会自惭形秽。”

“外在终究是无法长存的虚像，我也非常羡慕您的人生积累。”他更加疑惑了，不过仍旧表现得毕恭毕敬。

“不，并不仅仅是说外表。你们经受了这么多，却从未真正改变过。齐格，你大约是我所见过的世上最后一个义人了。”

他紧张到手心出汗，飞速运转的大脑尚未想出回应，神父便自言自语似的继续说了下去。

“他们已经是罪人，你我都无法拯救他们，主也不能。我这样畏首畏尾的卑怯者，已经怯于去反抗他人了。可是我希望你和莱因哈特这样的孩子能够摆脱……某些拘束。”他用力盯住神父隐没在阴影中的侧脸，仍旧什么都读不出来。“让你们能够遵从自己真正的心愿。”

异样的沉默持续了一会儿。

 “今晚，正在远行的修士们的房间都会遭遇失窃。但是并没有丢什么贵重的东西，只不过是少了一些私人文书罢了。所以没有引起大家的重视，也没有找到主犯。”

吉尔菲艾斯有些错愕，尚未来得及发问，纳达神父便头也不回地匆匆走远了。他反应过来，躲进煤油灯照不到的黑暗角落里，借着余光仔细端详那串带着烟草味余温的黄铜钥匙。他的心脏狂跳着，就像那时他在顶楼的窗户边发现了神父一样。尽管情感不尽相同。

 

 

 

莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯共享着许多——可以说是绝大部分——隐秘的回忆，比方说，关于井的记忆。

那个时候，在抽出小刀之前，他已经确认过四周没有其他人。或许是因为吉尔菲艾斯太过熟悉他的习惯，抑或是他的警觉并不会把红发少年判断为需要警惕的对象。能够越过树林看到这里的位置，就只有常年上锁的顶楼而已。

在刀刃刚刚接触到井口的绳子时，他听到吉尔菲艾斯压低声音喊了他的名字。他的手一抖，把刀握得更紧，语气却很平淡：“怎么了，吉尔菲艾斯？”

“莱因哈特，你在干什么？”

“因为无聊，想要做个恶作剧。”

四周很静，他能听见吉尔菲艾斯那猫一般的脚步声逐渐逼近了，所以他转过身来。吉尔菲艾斯在与他视线相接时停下了，眼神短暂地扫过他的右手和紧握的小刀，复而重新直视他的眼眸。在这短短的沉默中，两个人都从对方太过熟悉的眼睛里读到了许多东西，空气一分接一分地凝滞。黑洞洞的井口像是大地的一只眼睛，来回审视着他们。

然后是吉尔菲艾斯先开了口，神态了然得不像是在询问：“谁在下面？”

“里茨戴尔。”

“……好吧。”吉尔菲艾斯看起来并不意外，只是深呼吸了一下。“那么，我们走吧。”

“不行，我还没做完呢。”他稍稍后退一步，绷直身体，让吉尔菲艾斯感受到了他的抗拒。他的好友那海蓝色的眸子掀起了波澜和旋涡，颜色变暗了。“非得这样吗？”

“我只是在给他应有的惩罚。”

“这不是我们应该做的事情，我们不是已经说好了吗？”

“只要不被其他人发现就没关系。他也不知道我在这儿。”

“风险太大了。”

“再说了，他也不一定会死，或许只会断个腿什么的。”

“……莱因哈特，现在跟我回去。”他清晰地看见吉尔菲艾斯有一瞬间握紧了拳又松开，语气也强硬了起来。

“不要把仁慈心浪费在他们身上，吉尔菲艾斯。他们不会感谢你的。”

“我不会看着你犯下杀人的罪的！”

吉尔菲艾斯低声吼出这句话之后，他只想回答他根本不在乎。但他终究只是努力稳住剧烈的呼吸，把刀扔在了地上，只顾着径自跑走了。吉尔菲艾斯捡起了他的小刀之后才追了上来。他把吉尔菲艾斯递过来的刀用布条重新缠好，非常用心地全程避开对方的视线。他忽然觉得头很重，眼眶也很热。接下来的半天他都没有再和吉尔菲艾斯交谈。

直到晚祷的时候，吉尔菲艾斯走到他身旁，凑近他耳边悄悄说了一句只有他们明白的话：“神父有顶楼的钥匙。他只看到我们说了几句话。”

如果所谓的神真的在审视世间众人，此刻想必也在嘲笑他这一切徒劳无功的、滑稽剧式的演出吧。就像他悄悄潜进卷宗室，翻遍了接近十年时间的账目也无法找到漏洞；他可以在成年人的目光无法触及的角落里，把那些同龄人威胁、痛殴到再也不敢对吉尔菲艾斯出言不逊，却无法阻止他们在背地里继续交换轻蔑的污言。他终究什么都改变不了。

 

 

 

吉尔菲艾斯把账本收进外衣底下，将抽屉里的什物都收拾归位再合上，扯下底部已经被撕开的纸条。他把两截纸条拼在一起在另一张纸上描好形状，再用桌上放着的裁纸刀裁切好。这柄裁纸刀的刀柄仿照了阿拉伯弯刀的风格，在层层银丝编出的花纹当中镶嵌着七颗细小红宝石，顶部较宽，形状向内凹，抓握起来非常稳定。他矮下身把纸条贴回原处。尽管关键的文书本身无法伪造，但尽量多拖延一些时间总是有用的。把剩余的碎纸收进口袋，再把裁纸刀和胶也放回原处，他在踏出房间之前探视走廊。一个人也没有。他把门锁好，在楼梯口并未遇到为他望风的莱因哈特，或许是为了引开接近的人而移动到其他地方了。

他下到二楼，经过一扇扇紧闭的污黑木门，以及石砖墙壁上植物根系般的水渍和裂痕。空旷的走廊上，只有他一个人的影子在经过头顶悬挂的煤油灯时持续地晃动着，如同地面上不停生长又消失的怪异时针。这些景色再熟悉不过了，那是许多个在大家结束夜祷上床入睡后的许久，他才一个人举步维艰地回到房间的夜晚。但今夜，他不再是拖着疲惫不堪的身体、千疮百孔的精神努力奔逃。这一切都要感谢纳达神父。从走廊尽头的窗户，可以望见今天晚上没有什么云，月色正好，许多细小钻石般的星星围绕在其周围。他维持着同样明晰的心情回到了自己的卧室。莱因哈特还没回来，于是他首先把账本藏了起来，锁好门，再出去寻找。

 

 

 

他找遍了所有的走廊和大小房间也没找到莱因哈特。守门人在早些时候就已被他们彻底灌醉，现在身上又添了鸦片的烟气，完全听不懂其他人在说什么。

他确认到了这件事：莱因哈特不见了。

莱因哈特没有理由要在这时候偷偷出去，他应当还在这栋建筑的某个角落。吉尔菲艾斯站在楼梯口用力地思考，没注意到发抖的手指快要嵌进老朽的木头扶手。他想起靠近顶楼的那一层还没有搜索过，他之前只是随意扫了一眼走廊而已，因为那一层的房间大多空置紧锁，或者用作储物间。几乎没有人的房间在那里。

几乎。

等到他回过神来，自己已经走到走廊的入口了。他不可思议地平静下来，因为这里还有希望。他对尽头处顺着门缝透出来的橘黄色灯光视若无睹，开始逐个检查每一个看起来完全没有人类活气的房间。大多数完全无法拧开房门，莱因哈特显然也不会有办法进入。或是堆满被遗弃的各种破损物品，顺着照进来的浅蓝色月光一眼看去，竟有些分不清与堆积人体的区别，犹如一间间乱葬坑。

只剩下尽头这间亮着灯的卧室。他的手心又开始出汗，心脏也跳得很快，真是奇怪。他继续向前走。

 

 

 

吉尔菲艾斯首先捕捉到了熟悉的一种声音，他不为所动地走到没有合拢的门缝前，顺着两指宽的缝隙往里看。

莱因哈特的皮肤很白，白得就像尚未被人踏足的雪地。这或许就是为什么，尽管那光裸的、白玉般的纤细身体被成年人的庞大身躯所覆住时，占据的视野过于细小，他还是一眼就能辨认出来。纳达神父的西班牙血统特征之一是接近深红的肤色，这种色彩与莱因哈特的身影放在一起时，强烈的对比就衬得金发少年的肌肤就更加显眼了。

原来所有的成年人脱下一切身外衣物之后，几乎都和同一个人差不多。吉尔菲艾斯想着。他们有着一样的呼哧呼哧的、漏风旧风箱般的浊重喘息声，躯干四肢上都覆盖满了毛发，会汗流浃背地用力挺着腰，把他们那虬结着爬山虎似的青筋的、湿漉漉的黑红色阴茎当做刀子来使用，来回捅进那些比他们弱小的人的身体里，从里到外，连肉体到灵魂都切开。

莱因哈特的双手被一副有些眼熟的手铐铐在床头，瘦削的身体每一下都被顶得靠近墙壁一点，又被掐在腰上的粗大手臂捞回来。莱因哈特紧闭的金色睫毛也跟着在灯光下来回闪烁，下唇被自己的犬齿咬出了一点血。他细长的双腿被成年人宽上许多的腰身压得只能完完全打开，吉尔菲艾斯非常恐惧他的身体会就这样被折断。被神父插入的地方流着涓涓血流，像是一路撒在雪地上的玫瑰花瓣，并随着肉刃的每一次进出撒下更多。神父停下动作直起身来，用手在那周围摸了一下，舔了舔指尖，言语中满是赞叹之情：“这就是处子血的味道。你这么紧，齐格飞从来没有和你做过这个吗？”听到这句话，他的思维空白了几秒，却能在这片白茫茫的幕布上看到些许毒液留下的残像。他自己心里的毒液。而莱因哈特愤怒地睁开了眼睛，然后看到了他。

他看见了冰蓝色的火焰瞬间燃起，在绽放到极致的瞬间崩离收缩，然后暗了下去。他犹如目睹了一颗星星从诞生到溺死在水银中的过程，一切都收在那一次呼吸的瞬间。

他这个时候到底是什么表情呢？莱因哈特马上就移开了视线，表情没有变化，只是瞳孔开始变得涣散。他随着神父加快的动作开始忍不住挤出愤怒的痛呼，好像喉咙随时都会碎裂。

他不知道在这之前他到底看了多久，尽管在现实中只有一两分钟。他此刻的感受和以前整个人沉入水中之后很相似。眼前的世界介于模糊和清晰之间，随着水波不停地扭曲。他的鼓膜和胸腔都被水，和周遭的一切的一切，紧紧地挤压。外界的声音很模糊遥远，心脏因为缺氧而抵死挣扎着鼓动，震耳欲聋地响彻他一个人的世界。快要什么都听不见了。要窒息而死了。但他的大脑仍旧清醒，自救只需再简单不过的行动。他在这一刻、或许在一开始就明白了自己该怎样做。

 

 

 

莱因哈特的余光瞟到吉尔菲艾斯转身跑开。他看起来好像快要哭了。莱因哈特把视线移向天花板，也不太明白自己到底想从上方看到什么。或许可以穿越这层层壁障，直接看到天空，这样就可以让自己的意识飞离这里，可是这只是幻想。他的意识似乎随着身体的起伏一并陷入了某种错觉的世界，如同浮在海面承受着波浪的侵袭，双腿中央传来的撕裂痛楚也开始逐渐远离他。背叛了吉尔菲艾斯的信任的成年男人呻吟得更大声了，双手从他的腰上离开轻易地握住他的膝弯，更加用力地挺腰冲撞，频率开始变得杂乱无章。不知道这张床有多久的历史了，伴随着男人剧烈的动作吱嘎作响。也正因为如此，房门被推开时的声音几乎完全被盖住了，神父并没有听见。莱因哈特稍微调转视线望了过去，他的意识忽然回到了现实中。

他的红发好友重新出现在门口，左手捏着一把不大的裁纸刀，镇定自若地踱了进来。吉尔菲艾斯的脚步可以放得像猫一样轻，所以直到他从床尾爬上来，突然地用胳膊箍住这成年人的脖子、向后扳直他的上身之前，神父完全没有察觉到他的到来。他略带惊讶地张口，却因为吉尔菲艾斯把裁纸刀深深扎进了他的脖子左侧而被阻断声音。神父盲目地摸索着想要抓住紧贴他背后的袭击者，而吉尔菲艾斯绕在神父身前的右手已经迅速握住刀柄，咬紧牙关向右瞬间划拉过去。深埋其中的刀刃将神父的颈动脉和喉管都彻底割开，赤红的生命之泉争先恐后地随着心脏每一次搏动喷薄而出，倾倒在莱因哈特的身体上，每一滴都在抽离这男人的生命力。

莱因哈特趁机用膝盖推开对方的身体，使得对方下身的肉刃完全退了出来，疼痛并未减缓多少。吉尔菲艾斯也轻喘着放松了对神父的钳制，这让后者终于能转动已经在不断抽搐的身体，竭力回过头去看见他的脸。“哦，齐格。”他支离破碎的声线宛如某种咏叹，仿佛对主的祈愿终于得被聆听实现的欢欣。“哦，齐格……好孩子……”血沫与他的话语一同从嘴角溢出，他竟然在这时射精了。流失了近乎全部的血液，纳达神父的深色皮肤也变成了类似于石头的灰色。他维持着侧身的姿势慢慢倒下，一头栽倒在床单上汇聚起来的自己的血泊里，像是从一捧血红色土壤中长出的怪树。

 

 

 

吉尔菲艾斯扔掉了刀，仿佛也拔掉了某种阀栓。他颤栗着俯下身来紧紧抱住莱因哈特，眼泪无声地沁入他的天使的金发：“对不起，对不起，莱因哈特，我来晚了。”莱因哈特没法拥抱他，只能紧紧地蹭着他的脸，声音同样在颤抖：“我才该说对不起呢，我……我把一切都搞砸了。”这句话是什么意思？吉尔菲艾斯嘈杂的大脑暂时顾不上去理解。他的心没有为莱因哈特之外的事物感到害怕。莱因哈特有着为了他而犯下杀戮之罪的觉悟，而他自己也是同样的，这份公平是如此地简明。

他们就这样静静依偎许久，没有去管身上黏着的滑溜溜的血和身旁的尸体。莱因哈特告诉吉尔菲艾斯手铐的钥匙就在抽屉里，他顺便还找到了这个房间的钥匙。在莱因哈特拉过没有沾上血的被单擦拭身体的间隙，吉尔菲艾斯把散落在地上的莱因哈特的衣物件件拾起，包括他的小刀。莱因哈特接住他递过来的刀，什么也没说，只是与他静静地对视了片刻。已经足矣。

 

 

 

“吉尔菲艾斯，你平时……就是用的这个浴室吗？”

莱因哈特坐在热水里微阖着双眼，在进入浴室之后说了第一句话。

“嗯。”

吉尔菲艾斯的动作不见半分迟疑，只是继续用手擦洗着莱因哈特身上剩余的干涸血迹。他的掌心紧贴着拂过莱因哈特遍身的肌肤，这让他稍微有些不自在。当他察觉到自己的注意力集中在那触感是如此细腻、能感觉到底下的血管轻微的搏动、关节处可以隔着薄薄的皮肤描摹纤巧的骨骼构造，他羞愧得就像那些被巡夜的修士逮住正在自慰的少年。莱因哈特不知从何时开始一直注视着他的双眸，尽管他开始有意无意地避开金发少年的视线。他为何要心虚呢？莱因哈特是不会知道他在这件浴室里曾有过的晦暗遐思的。或许原因并不仅仅在他自身。莱因哈特的眼睛也比往常稍微有些不一样了——理所当然。破掉的东西修补之后，伤口还是在那里。他眼睛里的东西碎掉过一次，或许在被拼凑还原的途中混进了一点儿杂质。

接下来他帮莱因哈特清理了里面。当他试探着用手指慢慢伸入那小洞时，莱因哈特还是骤然咬紧牙齿绷直了身体。他有些害怕，莱因哈特却用力抓着他卷起了袖子的裸露的小臂，让他继续。需要适应的并不是只有一个人而已。他很快就不再错觉自己正探入那紧窄小洞的手是另一个成年人可怖的手了。他慢慢转动着手指，感觉到了那内壁是多么地温暖、湿滑，不再流血的入口处的皱褶微微地张合着。莱因哈特不知何时闭上了眼睛，却不是出于痛苦。被热水熏得白里透红的脸颊又染上了原因不尽相同的红晕。

“好了。”他这样说着，站起身来，急欲逃开。莱因哈特却迅速拽住他的衣摆，另一只手摸着他两腿间被顶起来的布料。他羞愧得想哭，全身僵硬，因此才让金发少年加大力度揉捏了几下，让布料下的器官变得更硬了。“吉尔菲艾斯，你想不想和我做那件事？”他猛然一哆嗦，后退一步，迎上莱因哈特直视他的澄澈眼眸。他因为自我嫌恶忍不住揪住自己的头发，用力摇头：“不，不可以。”

“我在问你想不想要。你不喜欢我吗？”

“……我怎么可能再重复一遍那种事？”

“你来做，和其他人做，就完全是两回事了。”

“……”他努力寻找着说辞。“我们等会还要赶路。”

“不论如何，你都得先解决这里，才能干其他的事啊。”莱因哈特从浴缸里站起跨了出来，水珠在他白玉般的躯体上闪着微光。吉尔菲艾斯不由再退一步，却慢了一拍。莱因哈特揪住他的衣领，把脸凑了过来。吉尔菲艾斯回想起了以前与莱因哈特分食同一朵矢车菊的经历，但莱因哈特的嘴唇远比花瓣来的更加柔软。他们两个人的体温有这么高吗？回忆中行为类似的、感受却天差地别的浊暗残影骤然闪现，与现实的幸福感交错纠缠，让他瞬间收紧手臂，用力握住莱因哈特光裸的腰背。矛盾的心中半是对这亲密接触的不安，半是仿佛寻得灵魂栖所般的饕足与心安，因此才想要更多地获取这份宁静的养分。

在他把莱因哈特推倒在地面上之前，他勉强分神拖来几条崭新的浴巾，又铺上自己的外套。从未被情欲所困的金发少年远比他从容，按部就班地解开他的外衣。当他寸缕不着之时，反倒觉得难耐的欲情有所收敛。刚开始呈现利落肌肉线条的十四岁细瘦身体，挤入另一名十四岁少年细白的双腿之间，在这狭小静谧、白雾缭绕的空间中交叠。

吉尔菲艾斯俯身短暂地吻住他，然后向下移动到纤细的颈侧，专注地亲吻那细薄的皮肤，仿佛尝到了蜜样的甘甜，引得他不禁进一步以舌尖品尝。这并非全然为欲望所驱使的淫行，而是虔诚的膜拜，又纯洁如幼猫在舔舐同伴的身体。肌肤上湿热的触感最初让莱因哈特有些恐惧，几乎要握紧双拳，但他深深地吸进吉尔菲艾斯身上的气息，放下心来。异样的感觉开始在他周身奔流，最后汇聚到躯干下端。他喘着气，为了被吉尔菲艾斯亲吻身体而兴奋感到十分羞耻。他并非甘于被动的人，因此便顺从所欲所思搂住红发少年的身体，轻轻抚摸那紧绷光洁的瘦削脊背，换来对方相似的轻喘和微颤。他为吉尔菲艾斯离开了脖颈而稍微放松，对方却一路向下，直接含住了胸前浅粉色的乳尖。他的头向后仰，不自觉地发出甜腻呻吟。红发少年来回用湿热的舌头舔弄着涨得硬硬的乳尖，这行为让他舒服得全身一颤，又因为另一侧也被伸手摁住而呜咽一声。被反复抚弄的小小突起涨成更为艳丽的红，一侧被湿润的口腔舔吸得湿漉漉的，另一侧则是被干燥、略粗糙的指尖挤压揉捏着，两侧乳尖同时被玩弄的过量新奇快感让他想尖叫。好不容易等到嘴和手指都移开，吉尔菲艾斯开始蜻蜓点水似的亲吻他胸口，温暖的掌心拂过他腰侧和大腿内侧敏感的肌肤，这些触碰带来的感觉似乎鲜明得过分了。他莫名害怕这些陌生的愉悦，害怕自己会被情欲所操纵。但他又希望吉尔菲艾斯继续像这样亲吻、抚摸他的身体，只为更多地感受他近在咫尺的体温，感觉到他真的在自己身边。或许正因为吉尔菲艾斯的动作并不急切，而是富有耐心的温柔节奏，才会让他的身体逐步陷落在欲念之火中。他低头望着伏在他胸口的面孔，才发现吉尔菲艾斯也非常害羞地闭着眼睛，像是不敢直面自己正在进行的亵渎之举。这使他瞬间感受到对方同样局促不安，因此抬手揉着那鲜艳如火的红发。

这个平日里时常进行的小动作让吉尔菲艾斯睁眼抬起头，看见金发少年望过来的双眸已经湿润起来，含着水光，透出红潮的洁白面颊上是他未曾见过的奇妙情潮。灭顶的罪恶感顿时袭来，遭遇暴力的侵犯是一回事，但他让灵魂上尚且纯洁的天使被邪恶的情欲所玷污了。身体的热度退却许多，他只能轻声问道：“莱因哈特，你感觉……怎么样？”金发少年将他的头发在指尖绕了几圈，才答道：“感觉还好，继续吧。”“真的要继续么？”莱因哈特没有直接回答，而是视线继续向下。于是他也低头望去，发现自己比莱因哈特要颜色深上许多的下体尚未回应他的罪恶感，已然完全肿胀挺立，露出来的一点光滑尖端流出了一丝透明的粘液，顿时觉得脸颊好像要烧起来了。莱因哈特的手则在这时覆了上来，笨拙地抚摸着，却足以让他一个痉挛，几乎就要高潮射精。那是莱因哈特那细白、柔软的手，与那些粗糙无耐心的大手相比有着天壤之别，微凉的纤纤玉指握住他那勃发的下体，顺着表皮来回摩擦，在他的身体里升起更多情欲的火焰。他抑制不住地喘息着，连自己也没察觉到稍微向前挺腰，下意识地乞求金发少年恩赐他更多愉悦的甘露。莱因哈特还好奇地把前端的表皮向后拨，使得光滑的伞状头部完全露了出来，用拇指摩擦着不断流出粘液的铃口和下方的冠状沟，刺激得他的下体几乎颤抖起来。他听见莱因哈特发问：“吉尔菲艾斯，这样很舒服吗？”“是的……”他回过神来，为了独自沉溺于快感而羞愧难当，握住莱因哈特的手，示意已经可以了。莱因哈特的双手放回身体两侧，却把腿张得更开，把脸偏向一边。他的脸上温度再升，却并未准备屈服于欲求：“莱因哈特，你真的想……做到最后吗？”“想啊。”莱因哈特把视线移了回来：“或许我只是想和你一同犯罪罢了。”

吉尔菲艾斯深呼吸几次，感觉到不安的心逐渐沉实。他伸手轻握住颜色没有比肤色深多少的粉色幼茎。莱因哈特发出一声细微的惊呼， “啊……吉尔菲艾斯……”金发少年随着他的动作不禁屈起双腿。他同时以右手食指探入紧闭的小洞，莱因哈特迅速睁开眼睛，咬着嘴唇死死盯住他。他担忧地停下动作，“吉尔菲艾斯，我没关系的。我只要看着你就好了。”他俯身向前，安抚地吻着金发少年柔嫩的嘴唇。莱因哈特以手肘半撑起上半身，回应他的亲昵。手指的数量逐渐增加，莱因哈特的身体不再僵硬，温暖的小洞也开始变得湿滑。他的吐息与莱因哈特的一同升温，而手指每一次进出的动作都伴随着尾音扬起的细小呻吟。“我觉得已经可以了。”莱因哈特凑在他耳边，似乎是羞于大声说出这句话，分身顶端的小孔与后方的入口都变得相当湿润。吉尔菲艾斯撤出了手指，惊讶于自己的声音如此嘶哑：“觉得不行的时候一定要让我停下。”“嗯。”他用自己的下体抵在那火热的洞口来回摩擦了几下，然后慢慢地试探性地顶入了头部。“呜……吉尔菲艾斯……”莱因哈特颤抖了起来，不知是因为疼痛还是其他原因。“我在这儿。”他不敢轻举妄动，只是由着莱因哈特搂住他的脖子，用力地拉近了他，喘息着。他不敢轻举妄动，感觉到自己半是初尝此种欢愉、进退维艰的少年，却又同时是施暴者。

等到莱因哈特示意他可以继续，小洞更深处也不再抗拒地紧闭，他方才敢于继续插入。“啊……”他忍不住呻吟出声，腰部因为这美妙的感觉颤抖起来。温暖的内侧紧紧裹住他，紧贴着每一丝缝隙的感觉非常舒服。莱因哈特望向他们结合之处，发红的眼眶中泛起泪光，表情却绝非痛苦。吉尔菲艾斯把头埋进莱因哈特的颈窝，尽管身体感知到的愉悦在渴求着进一步动作，他却感觉到心灵仿佛沉入静谧的海中，降落于一片柔软洁净的纯白砂砾。莱因哈特身上残余的抗拒和紧绷感也消失殆尽，全方位地接纳了他的闯入，真是不可思议。藉着身体上的紧密结合，仿佛激昂的心跳、脉搏、血流以及更多的东西都联为一体，拨开表层让灵魂互相触接。他不记得自己是什么时候开始动作，节奏温柔的抽插激得小洞变得更加湿滑，随着坚挺下身每一次的深入而收紧，夹得吉尔菲艾斯的喘息声都在发抖。

湿漉漉的水声从结合之处传来，让两名少年都更加脸红了。他们小声地呼唤对方的名字，尽情地拥抱，即使只是普通的肌肤相亲也足够增添安心感。这样的结合姿势本是难以使上身同样紧贴在一起的，但吉尔菲艾斯弯下腰来将莱因哈特瘦削的双腿搭在了自己的臂弯里，努力地想要向他所迷恋的那化成一潭春水的冰色眼眸靠得更近。肢体被禁锢的感觉让莱因哈特产生了无处可逃的错觉，而这种被吉尔菲艾斯一步步地侵占、操控的感受却只是使他进一步地萌生了一种自己将被宣誓占有权的荒诞欣喜。吉尔菲艾斯的身体好热、紧贴在耳边的吐息也好热，甜腻的喘声和自己不知廉耻的声音融化在一起，已经难以分清感官的界限。彼此的愉快呻吟和下身碰撞的声音在狭小空间里回荡，让他们感到自己在神的注视下无所遁形，却无法因此停下这背德却欢愉的结合。红发少年动作的韵律开始无法抑制地加快，情欲已不再是急切燎烧着的火焰，而是无法抗拒、袭顶而来的海浪。“莱……莱因哈特……我快要到了……”吉尔菲艾斯的声音在发颤，是舒服得快要哭出来吗？或许还不完全。他们就这样紧紧缠绕着对方的身体攀至汹涌浪潮的最高点，意识被抛向这罪恶的欢愉的顶峰而呈现瞬息的空白，好一会儿才能停止声音与身体的颤抖。

莱因哈特的呼吸逐渐平复下来，一只手捉住了他的手，手指交错与他十指交握。“吉尔菲艾斯，你刚才有一会儿哭了。”他有些惊讶，撑起上半身直视金发少年的面孔，可是对方似乎并不是在发问，只是在平静地叙述。他不知该如何作答，于是先低下头来开始清理两人之间一片狼藉的结合之处，的粘白液体从经受了过于激烈的入侵与摩擦而嫣红一片的湿润小穴里慢慢淌下，提醒着他自己方才的肆意妄为。于是这让他们再度红了脸。

“我想，可能是因为终于想清楚了某些事情吧。”最后他这样说道。莱因哈特并未对这含糊的答案不满，只是抬起头来，在他的眼睛上轻吻一下。有一朵其他人无法看见的玫瑰从他吻过的地方生长出来。

 

 

 

 

夜晚从来都是如此漫长，足以做到许多事情、掩盖许多罪行。这或许是因为黑夜分享了黑暗的特质。当它现身之时便是无穷无尽，可以将一整个世界与其的时间裹挟其中，犯下罪行的孩子们才会踏入夜之世界的怀抱。他们在这座修道院里没有什么可带走的，除了外面的大人能够重视的罪证、写下他们存在于此的证明的档案、几样细碎物品。因此，抛弃一切大约是个伪命题。

“我们走吧。”

红发少年与金发少年手拉着手，越过了枯败的夹竹桃林、鸟类骨架似的灌木丛、星星碎片般的冰晶、徘徊低吟的旧日歌谣的残破肢体。月光犹如泉水倾洒在他们头顶，闪着纯洁之光。于是他们顺着月光相依而行，如同一对双星乘着黑夜的阶梯回归遥远的星系。

 

 

 

 

-Ende-


End file.
